Ranma Saotome: SpiderMan Noir
by KamenRiderNexus
Summary: When Ranma ran away from the pit of starving cats, a mystical spider bit him and sends him into the Marvel Noir Universe endowed with mystic spider-powers by a Spider God. A Spider-Man, Ranma, Love Hina, and Negima crossover fan fiction.
1. Prologue

_**Ranma Saotome: Spider-Man Noir**_

**Summary:** When Ranma ran away from the pit of starving cats, a mystical spider bit him and sends him into the Marvel Noir Universe endowed with mystic spider-powers by a Spider God. Six years later, the Saotome clan and all those are associated and related to Ranma are mysteriously sent into the Marvel Noir Universe. The Saotome's and their relatives and acquaintances will be in for one thrill ride when they meet the Spider-Man. A Spider-Man, Ranma ½, and multi anime/manga and games crossover fan fiction. Ranma/harem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider-Man, Ranma ½, or any anime/manga and game in this fan fiction.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Queens, New York my home..._

_My name is Ranma Kumosaki, formerly known as Ranma Saotome. To the world, I'm secretly known as Spider-Man and this is my story. It begins on one of my usual night patrols…_

It was 11:00 P.M. at Queens, New York. At nights like these are supposed to be peaceful, but not for this town especially when a two Auburn 1931 5 Passenger and 2 door Broughams, two Auburn 1931 Convertible Pantheon Sedans, and a 1933 Buick parked out front of NYC-Central Grand Station. A group of thugs came out of the cars and broke the lock to the entrance of the station. One of the thugs opened the rear passenger left door reveling a well dressed mafia leader, with the exception that the top of his head is flat. This man was none other than a Mafia boss known as Hammerhead.

The thugs quickly opened the trunks and brought out a bunch of Chicago Typewriters, one for each person. Hammerhead puffed from his cigar and the thugs turned their attention to the boss. "Listen up boys, we've got a cargo delivery arriving here tonight by train," Hammerhead took another drag and continued, "Let's keep our eyes peeled everyone, take out the guards, secure the place, and keep an eye out for that Spider-Jerk. Let's move!" The mob entered the station unbeknownst to them that someone been spying on them from above by sticking on the walls and then he landed on the roof of Hammerhead's car.

The figure was six feet tall. It was garbed in all black. Steel toed combat boots and striped black pants were on his leg, for it was obviously male. A black vest over a black striped shirt, with a huge spider symbol on the back, and his hands were covered by black leather gloves. His face was covered in some kind of full-face mask with white lenses covering the eyes. This person was none other than the Spider-Man!

The lights were out with the exception of overhead lamps and the mobs flashlights. Spider-Man quietly crept inside the building and made a web-zip line to the ceiling. Sticking to the ceiling, he observed his surroundings. "Hmmm…seems that whatever this cargo they're after must be pretty big," Spider-Man whispered to himself, "Watch out punks, here's the Spider-Man!" Using the web, he lowered himself from the ceiling and onto the overhead lamp at the entrance. Standing underneath the lamp was one of the thugs, using his webs he snatched the thug from the legs, grabbed his shirt and a shovel hook to the gut.

**POW!**

Wrapping him up in a cocoon, he dropped from the lamp and onto the ground. Without hesitation, he hid in the shadows to avoid detection from the guards. Lucky for him, the guards never noticed his presence here. 'Those Typewriters they're carrying, definitely means business,' talking in his head, 'Better stay in the shadows and make sure not to get spotted by them.' One of them was heading up the stairs and heading onto the platform where Spidey's at. When the thug arrived he observed the area but found nothing turning back downstairs. Spider-Man's web caught the back of his shirt and was yanked into the shadows. Spider-Man delivered an axe kick on the gut and pounded his face with his fists twice.

**WHACK! POW! POW!**

"Take a nap, sap," Spider-Man said as he created a net with his web covering the thug's body and trapping him on the ground. Jumping over the rail, he sneaked behind one of the guards, grabbed him and slammed on the ground.

**WHAM!**

"What was that!"

The sound had alerted the guards that someone is here. Spider-Man hastily ran up to the wall and climbed up high enough to be hidden from the light. The gangsters shined their flashlights everywhere in random directions but still no sight of the intruder. Spider-Man slowly crawled on the walls to avoid being spotted by the lights of their flashlights. Once the thugs were all together in one group Spider-Man made a web rope attaching it to the ceiling and swing down through the thugs!

**CRASH!**

All the thugs in the room went flying across the room. Using his webs, he made impact webs trapping them on the walls and floors. He gave as small chuckle and whispered, "Piece of cake." Wasting no time he ran to the gate but came to a halt. The Iron Gate was chained and locked. Launching multiple webs, he held onto them tight and pulled with only ¼ of his strength.

**CHK! Krrreaaak!**

Spider-Man reached the tunnel and the train but neither of them was seen and there were no lights, just pitch black.

**CHK!**

The lights were on and four thugs were standing two feet in front of him. It was a trap! "Aw applesauce," he said. Hammerhead was standing right behind them, snapped his finger and the thugs ran at him like hunters coming for their prey. Spider-Man leaped over them and landed behind them. He delivered a butterfly kick to the one at the far right and a jump push kick at the other sending him crashing at a column.

**WHAM!**

His spider-sense went crazy and dodged an incoming punch from the rear. Spider-Man connected the man's chest with an elbow strike stunning him; he grabbed the collar of his shirt and performed a high circle throw sending him at the wall of a cargo car of the train.

**SLAM!**

Spider-Man performed a kip-up getting himself of the floor and turned to one of his thugs in a cat stance. The last thug charged at him like a mad dog and leaped to tackle him. Spider-Man leaped up in the air and opened his legs like a split dodging the attack. The thug, slowly getting off the ground he was knocked out by an axe kick.

"Hey Boss! We got the cargo!"

Spider-Man turned his head to his left and found several thugs carrying a crate out of one of the cargo bay cars of the train.

**KERCHAK!**

His spider-sense went crazy! Turning to his right and Hammerhead aimed his Chicago Typewriter at him and fired.

**RATATATATATATATATATAT!**

Spider-Man went performing multiple back flips dodging the bullets. Some of the bullets killed Hammerheads own men, dropping the crate at the process.

**CRASH!**

The crate was opened and multiple stone tablets slid of the crate and onto the floor.

**RATATATATATATAT!**

Hammerhead kept on firing like crazy. Several bullets hit the wall but he kept on missing.

**Click! Click!**

The cartridge was empty and Spider-Man landed on the ground gracefully. Hammerhead was not mad…he was pissed off! He lowered his head and came charging at him like a mad bull. Spider-Man created a web-zip line up towards the ceiling dodging the Mafia Boss' attack. Hammerhead missed and crashed at a wall!

**WHAM!**

A huge piece of concrete from the ceiling dropped on the stone tablets smashing them.

**SMASH!**

The duo turned their attention towards the loot, finding them in pieces. Hammerhead got mad and yelled out loud at Spider-Man, "Now look what you did Spider-Jerk!" Before Spider-Man could retort back the tablets were glowing.

**Fsshowm…Fsshowm…Fshowm…!**

A bright light engulfed them and the pieces of the tablets went missing but find Hammerhead out cold. Confused about what just happened he just trapped his foe with webbing on the ground making Hammerhead unable to break free.

**WEEEOOOWEEEOOOWEEOOO!**

Police sirens…and they were heading this way. "Better get out of here," he said before using his webs swinging through the tunnels to escape the station. He didn't want to stick around and get caught by the police. He wondered what happened to the tablet pieces and what kind of effect has caused here in New York. Deciding that he will find out later on because it was time to go home, but he didn't realize how right he was about it.

_**NEXT ISSUE: A Vampire and her Robot**_


	2. Stop SOPPA!

**SOPPA 2014**

**RED ALERT!**

SOPPA is back and we must sign this petition to stop it from happening! Down below is the web address to the petition:

.gov/petition/veto-sopa-bill-and-any-other-future-bills-threaten-diminish-free-flow-information/g3W1BscR

Spread the word and save our websites and fanfiction!

Deadline is March 19, 2014!

Hurry!


	3. SOPA Evolving

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tightenwhat's this sopa evolving

da da dada dada. sopa evolved into Trans-Pacific

Stop SOPA-like policies in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, Notice and Staydown efforts, and other policies

SOPA may have been stopped, but large companies with many copyrights are trying to re-institute portions of it under other names and policies. This attempt to limit protected speech in the name of copyright is unacceptable, and must be resisted.

Secret negotiations to include SOPA provisions in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, lead by a former SOPA lobbyist, draconic Notice and Staydown measures that would hold small websites accountable to electronically police media with software they can't afford, and private agreements that could be used to bully small companies into excluding protected content are all being proposed now by Big Media.

We encourage the administration to oppose any measures that would deny alleged copyright infringers due process and protect original content!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-policies-trans-pacific-partnership-notice-and-staydown-efforts-and-other-policies/dXMRvNh8

Sign this and spared the word.

and no it is not bird!

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FACEBOOK FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

And inform other on other web sites like screw attack, that guy with the glasses dot com rooster teeth and others. And don't forget to write your state congressmen about it.

we only have until April 13


End file.
